


兜圈

by Ridiculousparadise



Series: 那些花儿 [4]
Category: TF家族, 时代少年团 | Teens in Times (Band)
Genre: F/M, 刘婉单向性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridiculousparadise/pseuds/Ridiculousparadise
Summary: 刘婉收到了一个从地球另一边而来的包裹
Relationships: Liu Yaowen/Zhu Zhixin
Series: 那些花儿 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695520
Kudos: 1





	兜圈

*写给桃桃的HE

*祝桃桃0412生日快乐^^

路过了学校花店 荒野到海边

有一种浪漫的爱 叫浪费时间

林宥嘉-兜圈

刘婉在总共去了三次加国，上一次还是去年加国的冬天。

去年年初，刘婉的弟弟也来了这边上高中，于是他们母亲彻底定居这边，时常叫一帮同乡来搓麻，几个有些嘴碎的阿姨经常嚼一些家长里短。有时也问刘婉的恋情，刘婉说和致新没什么缘分，致新已经离开去加国了，她不想走，于是分了，那群阿姨就左一声叹气右一个摇头的。

又是圣诞节的长假，几个阿姨又腾出空来，坐在刘婉家喝茶谈天。聊起最近圈子里的发生的大事，有个阿姨捂嘴偷笑一阵说，你们还不知道，致新要订婚了。所有的目光瞬间都看向刘婉。

她一时心慌，也不知为何，找了个借口回房待着，就点开了致新的朋友圈，致新之前总是每年跨年的时候从刘婉的相机里挑一张烟花当作封面，她还笑过致新的这种仪式感，她记不起到底多久没点开看过致新的朋友圈，封面换了，是手写的句子，根据笔迹看是致新自己写的，“C’est le temps que tu as perdu pour ta rose qui fait ta rose si importante. ”

往下翻是一些风景照，有天空，有花鸟，致新不爱自拍，只发过一些刘婉带着他拍的合照，现在也看不到了。

刘婉订好当夜的机票的时候只觉得自己疯了，她在飞机快落地时，才鼓起勇气，在微信对话框里告诉致新，她快到了。致新飞快地回了一个好，

致新家新买的别馆在山间，刘婉从机场的被致新的司机接走，在大路上开了一上午，在接近中午的时候终于到了。

加国现在是冬天，她从M市上的飞机，穿得单薄，司机把车开进车库，雪簌簌地下落，她在车上翻出了一件羽绒外套，才不至于被冻得发麻。致新习惯用的香水还是那几种，在羽绒服上混成刘婉最熟悉的味道。

他们很久没联系，上一条刘婉发给他的消息还是，“长久以来，一直把你当成弟弟，被你爱过真的很抱歉。”她看着对话框上的致新的微信名来来回回从变成对方正在输入变回正常状态，最后只等来一个“好”，没过几天他们的共同好友就跑来告诉她，致新走了。

高跟鞋的印子在台阶上留下很深的痕迹，刘婉打了个趔趄，一只手已经伸到他面前，致新的手她很久没牵，她现在牵起还是很厚很暖。致新把她一路扶着到了门口，推开门，她把鞋脱了，很快地松开致新的手，赤脚踩在地毯上，致新低头给她翻拖鞋，一边还问，怎么突然来了加国。

刘婉张张口，话到了嘴边，还是说不出实情：“圣诞长假，我妈成天在家打麻将，挺吵的，我来加国避避难，顺便滑雪。”顺势坐在沙发上。

致新又问她有人安排好行程了吗，她摇摇头，致新又开始打电话来给她安排行程，致新打电话的时候习惯性地站起来说话，刘婉去看他的脸，正巧致新也在看她。

致新的眼有一点三白，眼角又有点下垂，不笑的时候看起来很凶，从前刘婉跟他在一起时，总会看他不笑，去扯他嘴角，这时候致新就会配合地咧出一个笑。

她现在没有上手的资格了，只能对他笑，于是他也笑。

致新腾出大半个假期来陪她，他们依着刘婉的原定计划去滑雪，又去圣诞集市肩并肩逛着，街边的小摊上的巧克力塔冒着湿漉漉的热气，刘婉想去排队，大型公共假期的人总是很多，他们差点被人流冲散，致新这时候把刘婉的手紧握住，刘婉从他身旁看致新的侧脸，他的脸红到了耳根，却还在强装镇定。

刘婉几番冲动地想开口，到最后还是贪恋这份到手的温柔，不忍开口打破。

巧克力塔的香气很浓，刘婉挑了串棉花糖，他们在这个人流涌动的街头慢悠悠地散步。有电话打给致新，致新对着电话那头的女声答复，我跟姐姐在一起。这几天，致新不止一次接到查岗的电话，他的回答一次又一次的说，是姐姐。

刘婉觉得自己就是自作自受。

致新在她离开的前一天陪她逛商场，他们路过T记，刘婉进去试新到店的首饰，致新在旁边看，刘婉心一横，索性问了：“你给你fiancee挑了戒指吗？”

致新笑了，说：“还没呢。”

刘婉把眼泪压回去，语气努力装成轻松的样子：“那需要我帮你挑吗？”

BA像是不懂中文的样子，只听到一个fiancee，以为他们是情侣，她们站在旁边，用欧美人独有的夸张语气恭维他们的郎才女貌，也不听刘婉的否认，只以为是刘婉害羞了。

刘婉认真帮致新挑了几个戒指，“这款不错，但是有点贵了，不然你拿这款，做订婚戒指够了。”

“不用了，就拿你说的那款吧。”致新掏出卡来把钱付了，刘婉看他低头签字的样子，凝出一滴眼泪，致新回头瞥她，她装作打呵欠的样子，悄悄把泪擦了。

刘婉那天把机票改成当天凌晨，致新把她送回酒店，她就把行李收好，打车去了机场，没有告诉致新，她在机场喝了一杯很甜很甜的咖啡，撑到凌晨两点上了飞机，她不知道原来咖啡也能催泪，她在飞机上哭得昏天黑地，把旁边抱着孩子的美国大妈吓了一跳，悄悄找空姐从刘婉身边换走了。

刘婉顶着肿眼泡过了好几天，负责他们这块的邮差见她，忙问“Dear, what happened?”

她客套了几句，接过包裹，发件地址显示是加国，她疑心是致新寄来的，把包裹拆开，里面静静地躺着T记经典的蓝色包装盒。

她轻轻把盒子打开，里面还塞了一张小纸条，“Yvonne, will you marry me?”

刘婉第三次坐在去往加国的飞机上，握着的手机里是致新发来的消息，“明天机场见。”


End file.
